


Stay

by geekmystic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, dub-con, non-con, trigger warning, virgin!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: In answer to the prompt on reylohardkinks: Kylo dreams of fucking Rey against her will, and Rey can’t help getting off to his dreams that leak across the bond.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the trigger warnings. This story is very dark and twisted. Ben dreams of raping Rey. Rey watches. Then, it turns into dub-con.

Rey woke to muffled screams. She immediately reached for her staff and pulled it to her. As it was coming to her, she sprang out of bed. Even so, a sense of confusion came over her. It was just her on The Falcon. Not even Chewie wanted to stay on it. Rey assumed the old ship held too many memories. Not only was someone here, they were in trouble.

She followed the screams toward a cargo hold toward the back of the ship. When she opened the door, her whole world spun.

On an old pallet of dusty boxes, Rey saw herself. Or rather, a decent facsimile. She was bent over with her arms stretched forward as if by The Force. Her shirt and overwrap still on. Her legs and ass were bare. Legs splayed open by an invisible hand. Tears covered her eyes and cheeks. Mucus dripped from nose in shiny tendrils.

“Ben, please! I'm not ready! Please don't!”

“You've said no to me too many times, Rey. You're going to learn to be a good little slut for your emperor.”

Ben, in a simple white shirt and black pants, stood behind the weeping girl. He reached down into his pants and pulled out his cock. Stiff and weeping. He rubbed the tip against her opening which caused Rey to cry and fight against the invisible hands holding her down.

“Ben, please! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should have said yes to you. Please just stop! We can talk about this!”

The real Rey stood in the shadows. Rey surmised rather quickly that she was watching one of Ben's dreams across their unusual bond. The rational part of Rey's brain was repulsed. But Rey made no move to wake Ben up. Something that Rey couldn't pin down kept her watching. She screamed at herself to move but her legs didn't follow.

Ben made a few passes with the tip of his cock from the front of her slit to the back. Each pass caused another litany of “stop, don't, please” from the prone woman in the pallet. Ben responded with his own litany “slut, whore, I'll take what I want.” Suddenly, Ben stopped. He grabbed his cock, aimed for a certain spot on the woman's body and plunged forward with a grunt. The prone woman screamed.

“Gods, you're so tight, Rey. Such a good little whore for me.”

Ben plunged in again and again. The woman's scream turned to more of a cry.

Something stirred in Rey at the sight of Ben taking what he wanted. Her groin started to pulse and ache. Soon, her shorts were beginning to feel damp. It took a minute to dawn on Rey. She was extremely turned on. Comfortable that she was still in the shadows, Rey reached a hand underneath her shorts. Part of her was deeply ashamed. Part of her aching for release. She found the familiar nub and rubbed circles around it in time to Ben's harsh thrusts. She wondered if the dream version of him was true to life. She soon imagined that cock thrusting into her. The voyeuristic nature of the scene made her come hard and quick. Before she could stop it, she cried Ben's name.

Fuck!

Rey opened her eyes. The dream version of her was gone. Gone was the Ben in white shirt and black pants. Now Ben was a bit sweaty with messy hair. He was shirtless and only in black boxers which were slightly tented. He stood with arms crossed and a sardonic grin in his face.

“Well, I guess I don't have to ask if you enjoyed that.”

“Absolutely not! That was horrific. Just try it and you'll have a new scar where your manhood used to be.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Sweetheart, I know you can close the connection any time you want. You saw what was happening. Not only did you not stop it, you got off to it.”

Ben moved closer. “Even now. You're still here.”

Ben could touch her now. Rey was frozen. Something in her desperately wanted him as close as possible.

Ben turned slightly to put his hands on the pallet behind Rey, one on each side of her.

“Even now, you want me to touch you. Just like you were touching yourself. I bet no one's ever done that for you, have they?”

Rey squeaked like mouse caught in a trap.

“I take that as a yes.” Ben grinned again. “Here's what's going to happen. You're going to come on my fingers. Then I'm going to use my dick just like my dream. It might hurt but maybe not. You’ve already had one orgasm. I'm not going to pin you down. So know that if you don't pull away, it will be because you wanted this.”

“Ben, I-”

Rey was cut off by Ben's mouth on hers. He crushed her lips and forced them open. His tongue following shortly. He held her face steady in his hands. She cowed under the assault. Taking in his tongue and exploring his mouth with her own tongue. Her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms went around her waist.

One hand left her waist and palmed a breast. Rey sighed into the kiss. His hand left her chest and reached for the hem of her tank top and pulled it up and over her head. Instead of attacking her mouth, he attacked her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and tugged. Rey blinked out a tear.

“Ben, that-”

But a hand on her other breast silenced her. He squeezed. Hard.

“Close the connection then.” Was all he said as he switched breasts. Rey was sure she would have marks when this was over. It occurred to Rey that that was probably the point. He was marking her like she did him. Only hers would fade. But close the connection? No. The heat rolling off him and through the Force was ecstasy. A few jabs of pain meant nothing.

“That's what I thought.” He said.

He looked straight in her eyes as he hooked his fingers into the waistline of her shorts and pulled them down. She was now fully exposed before him. His hands wrapped around and clasped her buttocks. She instinctively moved her hips forward. She could now feel his erection through his shorts and against her stomach. Impossibly hard and thick. The thought of him pushing inside her filled her with both fear and arousal.

With one hand clenched on her hip, the other moved around to her groin. He placed a knee in between hers. With just one finger, he dipped into the wet folds. Rey tried to close her legs around the intrusion but Ben's knee kept her exposed.

“Close the connection. That's all you have to do.” With that, he plunged his index finger into her opening. Rey cried out. Even his finger felt like it was stretching her. His thumb found her clit and pressed hard and made harsh circles. His index finger curling deep inside her. After a couple misstrokes, Ben found the spot he was looking for. Rey dug her nails into Ben’s biceps. Her hips bucked under the new sensation and her breathing became even heavier. Another release was building up in her but, before she could reach it, another finger entered her. The suddenness and harshness of its intrusion knocked her back down.

“Too much!” Rey gritted out.

“Close the connection and this all stops.”

Something in Rey was almost defiant. Closing the connection meant she couldn’t take whatever he dished out. And Rey wouldn’t give him that victory. Before she could think anything else, a third finger entered her. Rey had actual tears running down her cheeks now. Ben was a large man and his fingers were proportional. She had never had anything inside her before. The desert was dirty and the thought of using anything found there disgusted her.

“Ben, please, I can’t…” But Ben found that spot again. She was being stretched and it burned. But that spot caused her hips to move with his hand. Her release was building again ever so slowly against the pain and burning.

“You can’t but you’re still here.” Ben leaned down and grazed his teeth on her jugular vein. Now THAT was going to leave a mark. One that she would have to explain to her friends. But the blood rushing to her neck stopped all rational thought. She was a slave to the fierce pain and building release between her legs and his mouth on her neck and behind her ear and down to her shoulder. Her knuckles turning white as she dug into his back and shoulder. He would have some marks on him as well.

“Come for me, Rey.” Ben gritted against her ear. “I can feel it in the Force. It’s building... You can’t last much longer.” He continued to pump his three fingers inside her. His other hand still gripping her hip tightly. His mouth trailing marks in a pattern that would match his scar.

“Come for me. So I can bury my cock in that tight hole of yours.”

That was what it took to send Rey over the edge. Her cry was nearly a scream. Every muscle in her body tightened and released at the same time. And then she was suddenly empty. If Ben hadn’t been holding her up, she would have collapsed. Ben laid her down on the floor of the cargo hold and then slid off his shorts. Her heart sank at the size of his cock. The three fingers had tested her limits. This would be a whole other level.

Ben got on his knees between her legs and rested on one hand near her underarm. With his other hand, he grabbed his cock.

“I promised you, Rey. I’m going to bury this inside you. I’m not going to hold back. Fight me. Or close the connection. Until you overpower me or close our bond, I’m not holding back.”

He slid the tip of cock up and down her slit to wet it. Rey was still listless from her orgasm, random muscles still tingling in the afterglow. She knew Ben was talking but didn’t quite comprehend what he was saying. She felt the tip graze her and she remembered the dream she had been privy to. Her eyes widened.

“Ben, Ben, please… Just-” As before, Ben silenced all objection.

His cock slid into her with mild resistance. Rey screamed. He hadn’t lied at all. In one thrust, he was buried inside her. Her previous two orgasms had just barely prepared her for the intrusion. Tears once again flowed freely down her face. 

“So damned tight…”

“Ben, I can’t take it, please…” He pulled out and thrust into her again.

“You know what to do, Rey. You can end this right now.”

Ben was not holding back. He pulled out and thrust again. Several more times, he pulled out and buried himself. Each time, new tears flowed from Rey’s eyes. Then, he settled for a vicious rhythm. Deep and frantic but never fully pulling out. Like he would never touch another living soul ever again. She could feel his need in the Force. His need to connect but never quite figuring out how to reach out. She could feel how touch-starved he was. And how the Dark Side had denied him something as simple as touch. Her physical pain matched his emotional pain just as the marks he left on her matched the one she left on him. Something deep in her mind wanted to take all that he was giving her and more if it would help him be at peace.

Ben lifted her legs onto his shoulders. Anything to get deeper. In that position, Ben found her secret spot again. Rey felt her body betraying her. By all rights, she should be disgusted with everything he’d done to her. But that one spot was sending spasms all along her spine and down her legs. The energy surrounding both of them frenetic with adrenaline and arousal. Rey found herself uttering a word she would have never imagined saying in a situation such as this: More.

Ben growled ferociously at that. He wasn’t holding back before but now he was pushing himself to the utter limit. Her hands gripped his face, his hair. She clawed at his shoulders and arms. All the while, crying out for more. Ben’s rhythm soon became erratic. He made several short thrusts against that sweet spot which succeeded in sending her over. Rey saw galaxies as she cried out Ben’s name. Hearing that name, uttered in ecstasy and not annoyance or anger or shame, sent him over as well. He made several more deep thrusts and pulled out.

They lay next to each other breathless for a long while.

“I… I never thought…”

“What?” Rey asked.

“I never thought you’d stay.” He said simply. 

A lone tear dropped from his eye. His hands, once confident, were now trembling. He reached out and pulled her to him. They lay like that until morning and the Force broke their bond.


End file.
